


Wet Wiles

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji and Nioh on a date in the sun ....</p><p>Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.  Prompt posted below the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Wiles

Wet Wiles (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Nioh Masaharu dropped down onto the grass and shook his head to send water droplets flying. It was too damned hot, but the lake had felt good.

"May I sit here?"

The Trickster shaded his eyes with his hand so he could look up at Fuji Syuusuke. His hair was wet, too, and his skin glistened with moisture.

"Sure, why not?" Niou cleared the bottle of suntan lotion and his tennis magazine out of the way. Fuji sat down and stretched languidly.

"What lovely weather," he remarked, then glanced mischievously at Niou. "So, are you yourself today or secretly Yagyuu in disguise?"

"I'm me today. Yagyuu's playing golf, and I don't know how he can stand it out there when he could be here."

"Some sacrifices are necessary to do what you love." Fuji tilted his head back and Niou watched a single drop of water travel from his throat down to his chest. Even without trying, Fuji managed to look alluring and beautiful. Usually never without words for any situation, Niou found himself tongue-tied.

"The sun is hot; I'm drying quickly." Fuji turned his smile toward him. "Would it be all right for me to have some of that?" He pointed toward the bottle of lotion.

Yes! Niou picked up the bottle. "Of course," he said, trying to sound casual. "but it will be awkward trying to apply it yourself. Allow me?"

Another smile. "That would be nice, thank you."

Niou coated his hands in lotion as Fuji turned his back to him. As he began smoothing the lotion over Fuji's skin, Niou smiled to himself.

"Even after all this time together, you still make me feel like a nervous kid on his first date," he marvelled. "How do you do that?"

"Magic powers," Fuji replied mysteriously, then turned his head to kiss Niou over his shoulder. As his lips tingled and his pulse raced, Niou was half-inclined to agree.

And that was just fine with him.

\--

Theme: Outdoors  
Prompt: Prince of Tennis, Niou/Fuji, lying on the grass while drying up from swimming

(2010)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
